L'Art d'Aimer
by louisalibi
Summary: Maintenant que John a enseigné l'Art d'Aimer à notre détective préféré, il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Il ne peut pas l'abandonner ainsi, sans un mot, pour soi-disant aller vivre heureux avec Mary Morstan. C'est tout simplement impossible, et de toute façon, ça sonnerait faux. Car Sherlock aime John, et ça, nous le savons tous. John/Sherlock Soft, chapitre deux à venir.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **

**D'abord, merci de vous intéresser à cette fic, votre simple présence ici me fait un plaisir fou ! Ensuite, si vous avez cliqué sur ce petit titre bleu, c'est que vous êtes adepte du pairing Sherlock/John, je me trompe ? Car si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin, en effet cet OS sera composé essentiellement de JohnLock. Pas de lemon en vue, mais tout de même une forte dose de sentiments.**

**Hum. Voilà donc ma première fic dans l'archive Sherlock. Drôle d'expérience, car jusqu'ici je m'étais seulement contentée de vous lire en me désespérant de jamais poster dans cette catégorie. J'ai fait beaucoup de début, pas beaucoup de fin, j'ai corrigé, effacé, réecris, et finalement je me suis convaincue de vous faire partager cette fic là, qui me semble être la moins ennuyeuse du groupe. Mais ce n'est encore une fois qu'un début, en effet un prochain chapitre est à venir - sûrement. Je verrais en fonction de vos commentaire. Eh oui, le sort de cette histoire repose entre vos mains, chers lecteurs aguerris.**

**N'ayant pas une grande expérience en matière d'écriture, je vous demande un minimum d'indulgence, ce qui ne signifie pas que vous ne pouvez pas laisser de review - au contraire !** **Exprimez-moi vos impressions, ce qui vous a gêné, ce qui vous a plu, ce qui vous a fait rire, ce qui vous a fait pleurer, est-ce que je m'éparpille, est-ce que je vous ennuie, suis-je à côté de la plaque ou bien dans le thème, quelle est votre humeur du jour, votre coup de cœur du soir, voulez-vous une suite ? Et avec ceci ?**** Ce sera tout ?** **Bien, je passe votre commande, bonne soirée à vous.**

**Enfin... Sur ces mots sans queue ni tête, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ~**

**P.S. : Je rappelle que l'univers et les personnages cités appartiennent au merveilleux Arthur Conan Doyle, revisité par ces chéris Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Seule les mots sont en ma possession. Avec tout mon respect.**

* * *

Sherlock serrait le précieux objet électronique contre son cœur, ses yeux gris regardant dans le vide. Cela faisait plusieurs heures – ou peut-être plusieurs jours, quelle importance ? – qu'il n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil dans lequel il était replié maintenant. Si certains auraient qualifié cette attitude de résultat de tendances suicidaires ou, pour les plus indulgents, psychopathes, cette inactivité était pour lui habituelle. Son organisme naturel n'avait tout simplement pas besoin des choses futiles que sont le repos et les repas pour mettre en action ses cellules grises. Surtout lorsque le sujet à analyser était un adversaire au potentiel relativement élevé, comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

En effet, ce qui perturbait l'unique détective consultant du monde à l'instant – outre l'aspect trop vide du 221B Baker Street, et le fait qu'aucune enquête ne lui avait été proposée depuis des semaines – est que cela faisait précisément deux mois, dix-sept jours, neuf heures et... (le bout de son index tapota discrètement l'écran du téléphone pour le rallumer) vingt trois minutes que John ne l'avait pas contacté. Pas de SMS qu'il affectionnait tant, pas un seul appel, aucun signe de vie. Sherlock avait même vérifié sa boîte mail à maintes reprises, en sachant pertinemment que son ex-colocataire n'avait jamais utilisé ce mode de communication, et que l'absence du sociopathe de haut niveau qu'il était n'aurait pas été un motif très convaincant pour commencer. À croire que l'ancien soldat avait disparu de la surface de la terre depuis le jour de son mariage.

Le _mariage_. _Ce_ mariage.

Les souvenirs et les images se mirent à défiler à toute allure derrière le voile des pupilles ternes du détective. Le mariage de John Hamish Watson et Mary Morstan. Une Mary Morstan qui n'était même pas la réelle Mary Morstan – mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Sherlock en avait été le témoin. Il avait endossé le rôle de spectateur impuissant face à cette page qui se tournait, ce début d'une nouvelle ère, cette fin d'une ancienne vie. John lui avait offert cet honneur, lui avait accordé cette place primordiale de la cérémonie, et le limier n'aurait jamais rien pu lui refuser, quoi qu'il puisse en nier. Mais contrairement à ce que son discours aurait pu laisser paraître, cette requête lui avait procuré plus de peine que de joie.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami. » Ces mots, que John avait prononcé avec une telle évidence que Sherlock Holmes lui-même en était resté bouche bée plusieurs minutes, avaient propagé un désagréable frisson doux-amer dans le corps de ce dernier. John Watson, l'homme le plus gentil, généreux et attentionné du Royaume-Uni, l'homme qui avait changé sa vie, le considérait lui, l'asocial immature par excellence, comme son_ meilleur ami_. Lui qui n'avait eu pour simple compagnie qu'un crâne taciturne et quelques rares meilleurs ennemis pendant des années entière de solitude, voilà qu'un militaire débordant d'amour débarquait d'Afghanistan pour lui déclarer, à peine deux ans plus tard, qu'il tenait à lui plus que tout au monde. Si ce n'était pas un tour prometteur du destin, Sherlock ignorait bien de quoi cette étrange révélation pouvait être qualifiée.

Mais malheureusement, les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Car si John aimait Sherlock, John aimait également Mary. Et par-dessus tout, il aimait ces deux personnes de deux façons spécifiques, totalement opposées. Tandis qu'il n'aimait Sherlock qu'en ami, partenaire d'enquête et en bon colocataire, il aimait Mary en femme, et, bientôt, en mère de famille. Et même avec toute la force du monde dans les bras, Sherlock se sentait bien faible face à cet élément ultime. Jamais il ne pourrait rivaliser devant le futur bambin des Watson, dont l'arrivée n'était désormais plus que l'affaire de quelques mois. Il voyait déjà John, dans sa sensibilité aiguisée, fondre devant les paupières grandes ouvertes de la petite chose rose, le tenant entre ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux, avec à ses côtés une femme qui n'était pas Sherlock. Aucun soupçon de pensée ne serait adressé au brun à ce moment-là. Et c'était tout à fait _normal_.

À cette pensée, Sherlock sentit ses yeux le picoter et sa gorge devenir sèche. Il referma brusquement le tiroir dans lequel les souvenirs de cette soirée étaient précieusement gardés, et décida de sortir de la transe de son palais mental. Il en avait eu bien assez, nul besoin qu'il ne se tourmente plus longtemps.

Le vide qu'avait laissé la présence de John ne lui avait appris qu'une seule chose : la vie continue. Il fallait bien qu'il se fasse un jour à l'idée que son compagnon ne reviendrait jamais à Baker Street, que ses épithètes « Brillant », « Fantastique » qu'il lâchait après chaque déduction ne parviendraient plus à ses oreilles, que le temps où il pouvait se perdre dans ses yeux océans était révolu... En clair, que la personne merveilleuse qu'était John Watson ne rythmerait plus jamais sa vie, et que cette dernière redeviendrait morne petit à petit. Quelle tristesse, et pourtant quelle ironie...

Oui, quelle ironie, car le seul à qui Sherlock pouvait s'en prendre désormais n'était nul autre que lui-même. Ce n'était qu'à cause de lui, de la faiblesse qu'il s'était accordé – qu'il avait permis de s'accorder – qu'il se retrouvait malheureux désormais. S'il ne s'était pas attaché autant – s'il ne s'était pas attaché tout court – rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il ne serait pas au bord de la dépression, il ne serait pas assis dans ce fauteuil poussiéreux à broyer du noir, un vieux pull de John sous ses boucles en bataille, il ne serait pas plus pâle et maigre que de raison, il n'aurait pas versé une larme au moment du départ et surtout, _surtout_, son cœur ne serait pas meurtri. Froid, sans doute – il avait toujours eu le cœur glacé, que ce soit contre sa volonté ou non – mais pas déchiré. Pas en peine. Si _seulement_ il n'était pas tombé... Il aurait tourné le dos à John sans même un au revoir, dans son éternelle indifférence, et aurait accueilli le retour du silence comme un renouveau, et non comme une condamnation. Mais ce silence l'oppressait, l'assourdissait, engourdissait ses membres, ses sens, et le faisait statue de chair balayée par la morsure du temps.

Il avait perdu la partie. Le roi adverse avait annoncé Échec et mat, et Sherlock ne pouvait que faire face à la défaite cuisante qu'avait été tomber amoureux. « _Amoureux_ », ce mot sonnait faux dans sa bouche. N'importe qui l'aurait entendu prononcer ces paroles aurait assuré que « quelque chose cloche », mais Sherlock ne trouvait pas d'autre nom pour désigner les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le docteur. «_ Sentiments_ »... Encore quelque chose qui lui était resté inconnu pendant une longue période de sa vie. Il avait toujours considéré ces derniers comme une honte, un point noir fatal à fuir à tout prix, un vice à enfermer à double-tour au fond de son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre l'ex-soldat, aux côtés duquel il les avait appris tout naturellement. Sans avoir rien demandé. Ça s'était fait _comme ça_, de façon si subtile que lui-même n'en avait vu que du feu, laissant la place de maître du jeu à son cher partenaire.

John lui avait enseigné en moins de deux ans plus de choses que d'autres l'auraient fait en une vie. Sherlock avait appris à rire sincèrement, sans aucun décibel jauni ni aigri à travers sa voix, il avait appris à être insouciant, à discuter d'autre chose que de meurtres après une dure journée, à s'intéresser aux autres – surtout à John – à se montrer attentionné, à faire confiance, à se détendre – seulement de façon occasionnelle toutefois – à penser à autre chose qu'à la science les soirs de pluie, il avait connu la curiosité que l'expérience de vie à deux lui inspirait, l'amitié qui s'était développé entre lui et ce nouvel individu ma foi, singulier, mais non dénué de profondeur, il avait connu la peur de perdre cet être cher, le bonheur de se sentir regardé et non jugé, la peine d'avoir dû lui mentir, la joie de le voir comblé avec celle qu'il aimait, le désespoir de se retrouver seul une nouvelle fois, avec pour unique compagnie ces sentiments à la pelle qui à présent lui martelaient la cervelle, lui rappelant qu'il était devenu un être humain _normal_, doté d'affection, d'amitié, de sympathie – voir plus – et il détestait ça. Ça faisait mal. Pas qu'un peu. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? Au moins à 17.

Pendant qu'il ressassait ainsi en boucle toutes les mauvaises chose que lui inspiraient les émotions humaines, une question lui vint alors en tête, dominant toutes les précédentes restées sans réponse qu'il avait pris soin d'éviter. Il n'eut pas la force de repousser celle-ci, et laissa son écho glacial s'insinuer dans son esprit.

John avait-il seulement remarqué son absence ?

Sherlock doutait fortement que le jeune marié aie totalement oublié ses répliques acerbes, ses déductions impulsives, ses expériences à l'hygiène douteuse et ses compositions musicales impromptues dont il se faisait une joie de le faire profiter, mais de là à affirmer qu'elles lui _manquaient_... C'était un bien grand mot.

Si seulement le brun avait écouté plus sagement les paroles de Mme. Hudson... « Le mariage change les gens. D'une façon que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Mais vous ne pouvez comprendre, vous qui vivez toujours seul... »

Il l'avait coupé de suite, dans son insolence bien connue, une soudaine – et douteuse – envie de biscuits ayant fait son apparition. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait toujours été ainsi, à fuir la réalité quand ça l'arrangeait, se comportant comme un enfant qui se bouche les oreilles. Il était tellement _pathétique_... Il comprenait à présent que ce qu'il avait cru être une sentence était en réalité un avertissement, provenant qui plus est d'une source sûre, et qui aurait pu grandement l'aider à se préparer psychologiquement pour les jours à venir. Mais il avait décidé de refuser toute aide, préférant profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec le médecin, et ça lui était tombé dessus un matin, comme une douche froide. « Je déménage. » lui avait annoncé John avec un sourire radieux – sourire qui, en d'autres circonstances, aurait fait fondre le détective.

« Je pars vivre avec Mary. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si loin d'ici, tu pourras nous rendre visite quand tu voudras. »

Et c'est simplement sur ces quelques mots rapides que son colocataire l'a laissé pour disparaître. Envolé, comme par magie noire. Sans au revoir digne de ce nom, sans une étreinte, sans un regard affectueux, sans même un « essaye de garder l'appartement intact ». Sherlock en était resté sonné pendant des dizaines de minutes entières, planté au milieu du salon, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux humides. Comme si on l'avait mis sur pause.

Il y avait une chose, un _infime détail,_ que Sherlock n'arrivait pas à saisir : si John l'avait volontairement initié à l'art d'aimer, pourquoi déguerpissait-il ainsi sans plus d'explications ? Par peur ? Ce n'était pas le genre du docteur. Et pourtant, le limier voyait bien que son sourire était trop joyeux, son ton un brin trop enthousiaste pour être sincère. Il l'avait immédiatement noté, mais avait eu la sagesse de ne pas le faire remarquer à son ex-colocataire. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'effectivement, « quelque chose clochait »...

Après plusieurs heures d'une immobilité affolante, le brun avait brusquement recouvré ses esprits dans un sursaut, comme après une longue transe, et s'était dirigé d'une démarche titubante vers le fauteuil de John, serrant son téléphone jusqu'à se détruire les phalanges, et n'avait pas bougé depuis. Ce qu'il attendait ? Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Un miracle, sans doute.

* * *

**Drôle d'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à vous d'en décider. Je tiens en tout cas à vous dire que j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire ce texte, et que j'espère que ce plaisir est retourné.**


End file.
